


Looking in the Eyes of Love

by Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: At Last I See the Light [8]
Category: Caskett - Fandom, Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, songs that make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really, really love this song. This was included in the Corrs' "In Blue Special Edition" album as a previously unreleased track. It was originally done by Patty Loveless in 1990, written by Tricia Walker and Kostas Lazarides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking in the Eyes of Love

She had been a rebel when she was a teenager that she earned the nickname Rebel Bex but everything changed for Katherine Beckett when her mother was found in the alleyway, dead. They wrote it off as random gang violence. She became a cop so that she can fight for justice for other families, families like hers. That’s how she was introduced to bestselling author Richard Castle, whose books helped her when she was grieving. He shadowed he because he was basing his next series on her. But little did she know that this unconventional partnership would turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to her.

* * *

_I wonder should I tell you_   
_About all the crazy things that I have done_   
_I've been hiding all my life_   
_When I should have stayed_   
_I tried to run_

* * *

Castle annoyed her when they were starting out, made the most un-funniest jokes (although inside she was laughing). He saw through her, through the mask she puts on, through her eyes. He’s observant, so she tried to keep everything that happened in her past a secret. But somehow, he still managed to make her talk.

* * *

He was right. Her relationship with Josh was going nowhere even though she said they could have a chance. It’s not what she really wants. Wasn’t that the reason she gave Demming months ago when she broke up with him? She wants someone who cares for her deeply, someone who will be there when she needs him the most. She didn’t realise that she was already running away from it.

* * *

_I was searching for an answer_   
_In a world so full of strangers_   
_But what I found was never really enough_   
_Now that I've found you_   
_I'm looking in the eyes of love_

* * *

For years, she denied that she was attracted to Castle. Heck! She’s in love with Castle. But now she’s ready. Whatever danger she was in, may it be her life at stake, all she could think about was Castle. He was the answer she was looking for, all these years. He was there when she needed him most.

* * *

_Baby you've been good to me_   
_Oh, so much more than you could know, yeah, yeah_   
_I never thought that I would find_   
_Someone who's so sweet and kind_   
_Like you_

_Please believe me when I say_   
_This time I won't run away_   
_I swear by all the heaven's stars above_   
_Now that I've found you_   
_I'm looking in the eyes of love_

* * *

“Good morning, sunshine,” Castle called out to his wife. “Wake up or we’ll be late.”

Beckett turned around to see Castle with the breakfast tray.

“Hm, coffee,” she murmured, getting up and letting the blankets fall down to her waist on the bed.

“Yes, breakfast in bed,” Rick said, placing the tray between them.

Kate smiled at him. It’s things like this, sweet gestures like bringing her a cup of coffee whenever she needed it, that endeared him to her, made her love him. When they first met, she thought she was an ass, an egotistical, pompous jackass, but seeing him for who he really is made her love him even more.

She looked past her husband and saw their luggage packed. They are going to Venice for the week. Captain Gates had heard from 1PP that they have again the highest closure rate so she gave her top detectives a much-needed break.

“Hey, you packed my bags,” she mused.

“Yes. You haven’t packed yet and I figured you could use some help,” Castle replied, putting a slice of pancake in his mouth and offering another to her, which took with a little twinkle in her eye.

“What?” Castle asked.

He noticed. “Nothing,” Kate answered.

“Then let’s finish this and take a shower so we won’t be late for our flight,” Castle suggested.

Beckett looked at him, with such admiration, in silence whilst finishing their breakfast. She can’t help but think about them. Everything about them. She found the right person for her. She was nervous when they started, romantically, but she didn’t run. She dove into it, invested in it. She found love.

* * *

Little did she know, he was thinking of the same thing.

* * *

_Looking in the eyes of love_   
_I can see forever, yeah_   
_I can see you and me_   
_Walking in this world together_   
_Oh, my heart's found a hope_   
_I've been dreaming of_   
_Now that I've found you_   
_I'm looking in the eyes of love_


End file.
